<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Notes by orangelemon (etoilephilante)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789368">Paper Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon'>orangelemon (etoilephilante)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random moments out of time and space [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, basically they just stare at eo, the 50th fic on the jongjoong tag!!, they just? love each other?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meet me on the roof, 11pm."</p><p>These words would be empty, would hold no particular meaning to anyone who did not know the underlying need, desire, that hid behind those small smudges of ballpoint pen's ink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random moments out of time and space [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this today for peace of mind because there are 49 fics on the jongjoong tag of ao3 and this is unacceptable,</p><p>it also almost got called waiting for hongjoong in reference to beckett because its a funny joke except that hongjoong does arrive</p><p>huuuuuuuuuuhhh didnt proofread it will do that probably one day dont mind the stupid typos ok bye</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongho tightened the hems of his coat around his body, slowly getting colder and colder as the frozen wintery evening fell upon the city. He was holding a small yellow paper between his numb and reddish fingers, that his constant touch had creased - he knew the words written in blue ink on the sticky note by heart now, he could picture perfectly the curves of each letter that made Hongjoong's handwriting if he closed his eyes.</p><p>"<em> Meet me on the roof, 11pm. </em>"</p><p>These words would be empty, would hold no particular meaning to anyone who did not know the underlying need, desire, that hid behind those small smudges of ballpoint pen's ink. Jongho knew those indigo blotches on the note, used to see them stain long, bony fingers wounded by hours of work, by days of reviewing, again and again, plays of words that would soon become mellifluous songs; songs that these tan digits painted in blue then carved on his lips.</p><p>Jongho was standing on the roof, just like the sticky note he had found stuck on his water bottle after practice instructed him. He had not seen Hongjoong leave the room, busy lying all sweaty on the wooden floor, gasping for oxygen after hours of intensive dance practice, but he had felt like his fatigue had melted away when his eyes fell upon his leader's words. He had arrived five minutes early, mumbling excuses to flee the room under his teammates' inattentive eyes, walking to the edge of the roof, leaning on the guardrail. It was an ultimate limit to the abyss made of a large and luminous city that never slept, illuminated by street lamps, by bright squares making an incomplete puzzle on the facades of the billions of skyscrapers that stabbed through the city, by the cars' headlights on the freeway, and sometimes the firetrucks' blinking sirens. The city was ugly, industrial, a giant of steel with all these buildings and cranes that stood tall on this land of concrete, asphalt, and construction works.</p><p>Jongho felt arms wrap around his waist, a cold nose nuzzling the nape of his neck, and at first, he startled, before a soft smile bloomed on his lips. Letting the handrail go, he intertwined his algid fingers to Hongjoong's warm ones. His breath was scorching hot against his skin, contrasting greatly with the winter. For a moment, no one of them uttered a word, merely reveling in each other's comforting presence.</p><p>It was not often that they let each other just bask in one another's warmth, usually content with shy glances and lingering touches, away from the public's eyes. Usually, they waited the next moment where they would find themselves alone, locked in a room where no prying soul could ever catch them. Usually, they never asked to meet, trying to control the angry feelings that twisted their hearts. And sometimes, these emotions were too loud, too heavy in their chests, they could not help but act on egotistical impulses, whimsical hopes. Sometimes, they decided to forget about the world entirely, they destroyed humankind in their minds, and hid, leaving everything behind for a few hours, even a whole night, to be alone.</p><p>"I needed you, I needed to be with you," Hongjoong muttered, his pillowy lips brushing against the back of his head, and Jongho exhaled a shaky breath, shivering and feeling his heart hammering, its pace as rapid as a diluvian rain.</p><p>It was sometimes hard to be able to watch, touch, talk, be in the same room, while continually holding themselves back. To always hide behind a false friendship the way their eyes glinted with love when they looked at each other, the way their touches were the most gentle and careful with each other, the way their voices were softer when they talked to each other, the way breathing was both easier and harder when they were in the same room. Jongho sighed, and smiled, swallowing down the lump in his throat, acting like his eyes were damp only because of the freezing wind. He turned around, facing Hongjoong - the tip of their noses almost touching.</p><p>Hongjoong gave Jongho the same feeling as the sparkly tinsel and ornaments hanging on the Christmas trees that would start to appear everywhere in the city during December - he was the light in the middle of winter, the glow that made cold happier. </p><p>"Let's run away," Hongjoong breathed out on Jongho's lips, and the younger quickly glanced at the rooftop's entrance before leaving a shy kiss on the corner of his leader's mouth. Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, a conniving glimmer in his irises. </p><p>"Where?"</p><p>Jongho had always been attracted to Hongjoong like a magnet, his eyes were always drawn back to his face from the very first time they had met. He was a black hole, swallowing everyone's attention in his core, intrinsically dangerous. Jongho bore in his heart a fascination for the infinity of his being, that made him completely willing to ignore the fear he should have felt when he started to grow a tiny seed called love, inside his ribcage and that pierced through his body like an arrow.</p><p>They were huddled against each other, both soaking the other's well-known presence up.</p><p>"The Eastern Sea," Hongjoong grinned at him. And even though they both knew how ridiculous the idea was, Jongho could smell the chilly winds of the sea of Japan in Hongjoong's breath, he could see its coastlines in his eyes, and he could taste its saltiness on his tongue. They could not leave too far, but Jongho felt for a second that he did not need to go hours away to find freedom and peace, as long as Hongjoong looked at him with the same interest, emotion, excitement, and turmoil as Jongho felt whenever he stared at his leader. </p><p>"Where nobody will ever find us, then."</p><p>Obviously, they could not run away, not yet, it was not like they really even wanted to. Instead, they hid inside a dark room, locking the door, and forgot about the outside world to remember only each other's existence, just for a few hours. Satisfying their thirst for each other's lips and love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/etoilephilnte">twt</a>  ;  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>